supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 21
Scooper Dooper (The Amanda Show) (40000 points) Souper Dooper (The Amanda Show) (40010 points) Cooking Mama: Mama Kills Animals (40030 points) Caillou Negative # Dinh Nguyen ~ Oh sweet mother of Ho Chi Minh does this kid annoy me, he's a bad influence on Annie and I actually don't allow her to watch it, the main character himself is such an annoying little s***. # Sophie the Otter ~ Why in Mayor Jeff did I like this?! Bleh! I'm glad it got the axe! PB&J Otter is so much better! # Samuel the Otter ~ THIS IS FOR BABIES! Kim Kardashian Negative # Dinh Nguyen ~ The word "c***" was made for her, she is the living embodiment of the word c***, she is a w**** with no morals, cries about everything, and she's only famous for her large a** and a sex tape, I feel sorry for everyone that met her, She's a h**, she's so awful, she gives Paris Hilton a run for their money, she is also a horrible mother and a b****. # Cuong Thi ~ Ew, she's disgusting with her implanted a**. # Rachel Jamie-Twigs ~ I hope her a** is explodes, I hope she doesn't live if it does. # Chau Thi ~ I may have been called a w****, a sl**ty Vietnamese b****, but this chick is even worse than me, she deserves to have a knife to her large buttocks, unlike her, my beauty was natural, even though I walked around nude, this was why I was called the "She-Wolf of the VSP" which was Vietnam Protetcion Squad, which is the squad used for Vietnamese members. # Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: I may have been known for my buxom and curvy figure, but, I would never imitate the stuff she does, I am famous for directing films, including Night of the Sun) Tómas MacSherry Negative # Samuel the Otter ~ People used to hate me for bullying, but you take it too far! I hope you rot in h***! # Sophie the Otter ~ I thought Walter N. was bad, but you make him look like Jesus Christ! # Mika McDonnelly ~ (Translation: Not even Patrick Pearse or Tom Clarke would of loved to be around you....) # Gadadhara Bobbalu ~ This kid, is a nutcase, he doesn't belong on either side. # Mei Cloud ~ (Translation: Die, slow and painful) # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ If you ever met the 1916 leaders, sunshine, they would of probably been like "holy s***, let's get the f*** away from him....." # Stacie Todaro ~ YOU have absolutely no excuse to hate Britain whatsoever! # Mairead McCreesh ~ You are NOT an a republican like Pearse and Connolly, it's the same old theme since 1916, you treat me like s***, because I was different than you..........You treated me like a Black and Tan! You treated me like I was a witness at Plunkett's wedding, there during his last ten minutes with his bride, and treated me like I was the one that humiliated Clarke and beat him with his friend's cane! # John Jamie ~ F***face with no morals. Black Lives Matter and Removal of Confederate Graves Negative # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Do I hate Africans?, no I don't, I hate it when their supporters vandalise Confederate graves, my parents in RL taught me that graves and gravesites must be respected, and vandalising them is a grave sin, they take "Racist" too seriously.... # Cuong Thi ~ D***, what's next, vandalising Vietnamese civillains who died during the American-Vietnamese War memorials, because "They might be Viet Cong" # Maria Tachimi ~ Why would they remove the memorials? I had ancestors on my daddy's side that fought for the Confederates, that's mean. Rosario Amor Negative Category:Lists